This invention relates generally to the field of television channel selection devices and, more particularly, this invention relates to a channel selection device wherein a user can sequentially select each of the available channels.
Television channel selection devices are well known. Remote controllers allow a user to select a desired channel from a remote location, usually by transmitting a coded series of infrared light pulses. Remote controllers allow users to scan through a sequence of channels by pressing a "channel-up" or "channel-down" button that causes the television receiver to display the next successive or previous channel in the sequence of channels. In this way a user can view each of the channels available and select a program.
Given the large number of television channels available from cable television services, a user may scroll through the available channels a number of times before selecting a program. This practice is commonly called "surfing".
Scrolling through large numbers of channels takes a considerable amount of time, so that by the time all the channels are previewed a user may miss a portion of the program he or she wishes to see.
Viewers generally have a better idea of the television programs they do not wish to see than those they do wish to see. A momentary segment of a broadcast is sufficient to indicate the type of program a user does not wish to view. For example, if a user does not wish to see a news program, the image of an announcer speaking into the camera will immediately indicate that this is not a desirable channel.
Because the user may have to scroll through the complete sequence of channels a number of times before deciding which of a few desirable shows he wants to see, the user will have to pass through the undesired news programs a number of times. This makes program selection more difficult, as well as time consuming.
One possible way to make channel selection less time consuming is to limit the number of channels available. Many television receivers are equipped with a "favorite channel" feature. This feature allows a user to program a number of favorite channels that are a subset of the complete series of available channels. Favorite channel selections may be added or deleted to suit a particular user's taste. The list of favorite channels remains unchanged throughout the viewing day.
The number of available channels may also be reduced by inhibiting access to channels. Many cable television systems allow users to block certain channels at certain times of the day, or at anytime, unless the user enters a password. Such systems allow parents to control access by their children to programming the parents find objectionable. Blocking channels reduces the time required to scan the available channels however, the user may wish to consider viewing programs on a blocked channel while surfing.
Limiting the number of selectable channels using a "favorite" list or by blocking certain channels reduces the time required to select a channel. These techniques, however, have certain drawbacks. Different viewers in a household may have varied tastes in programming. Thus, the favorite channels of one member may be undesirable to another. A viewer may have different viewing needs throughout the viewing day. Situation comedies or nightly news programs may be desirable during so-called prime-time, while full length movies may be desirable in the late evening. Maintaining multiple "favorite" lists to accommodate these preferences would add unnecessary complexity to the system.